


lie to me

by angerstagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Calum Hood, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Calum Hood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, but like they're in love ya know, just a little, think heists and leather jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angerstagram/pseuds/angerstagram
Summary: She's in law school. He's in a crime family. They're definitely not in love. (very very nsfw please read at your own risk)
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a drunkenly written two-shot. smut in part two.

**lie to me (part one)**

Calum sipped his coffee slowly. The diner was filling up now as the good people of West Hollywood decided to get their day going. Cal felt the little, inexplicable thrill he always did when he thought about people starting their day just as he was finishing his. Like he was revolving around the sun on a different orbit than theirs, set apart.

He pulled the collar of his leather jacket tighter to his neck. It was abnormally cold for a September morning in southern California. Another sip of coffee. Desperate for warmth. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the lock button again, just to see that familiar face looking back at him.

She didn’t know he had even taken that picture of her. Laughing, head back right after she had tried and failed to prank him. Something Ashton had helped her set up, something about a trip, a fall, and a pie to the face. He can see the whipped cream on her hands in the bottom of the picture, but that’s just coincidence. 

Calum had taken the picture because of the way she glowed when she laughed like that. Effervescent. The energy radiating out of her was pure joy, infectious. No amount of photoshop could recreate what he had snapped on his cell phone camera, without thinking twice about it.

Why couldn’t he just tell her how he felt? How he actually, genuinely, terrifyingly felt? Would it be that hard? She was kind, patient. She would let him down easy if she didn’t feel the same way, he knew that much. It would hurt like hell but it would be better than this. Better than the in-between they had now, better than fleeting glances and the ghost of a touch and unspoken words caught in his throat, choking him.

Calum loved her. He loved all of her, exactly as she was. He had for some time now.

But Calum was not the kind of guy who loved that kind of girl. He had a past and, frankly a present that was…incompatible with a girl like that. With loving a girl like her.

There was very little in this world that Calum was truly proud of. He wasn’t proud of the crimes he had committed or the people he had hurt. He wasn’t proud of the way he had treated the women he had been with before or the way he spoke to his parents the last time he saw them.

But he was proud of who he was when he was with her. He was proud of the way he could make her laugh, even when no one and nothing else could. He was proud that she made him feel worth her time. That he could keep up with her, her sharp wit and brilliant mind, even as she was rambling on about some aspect of science or music or literature that he had heard of once in high school and never though of again.

Calum set his coffee down and threw a $20 bill on the table. Walking out, he glanced back at the diner. Full of life now. Of people getting ready for work, settling down their kids, reading the paper. He saw his waitress saunter back over to the table, her eyes widening dramatically at the sight of a crisp twenty in exchange for one cup of coffee, the customer gone.

He smiled to himself. Cal glanced at his lock screen again, then pushed out the door and into the bustling street of West Hollywood. He knew what he had to do. Calum would do whatever it took become someone who deserved her.

* * *

You couldn’t remember the last time a class felt this long. An hour and a half really wasn’t that long for a law school class, especially not for one you only took two days a week. But the specifics of Civil Procedure were _so_ dry, and the teacher was so very, very boring. Your thoughts began drifting, your eyelids getting heavy.

A sharp poke in the side by a pencil woke you up. “She’s looking at you,” John hissed from beside you. You straightened up quickly, and picked your pen back up dutifully.

The professor met your eyes, and for a moment you thought she was about to cold call you for the answer to whatever question she was currently asking. You busied yourself writing and she moved on to a different victim. Crisis averted.

Twenty minutes later and class was over, students milling through the aisles to leave. Class was over? You looked down at your notes and you had written three points from the first 20 minutes and nothing else even related to Civil Procedure filled the rest of the page.

Instead, you found yourself staring at a very good likeness of a dark-haired young man. Even in sketched with just a black pen, you could sense the glow of his golden skin and bright, observant eyes through the paper. You didn’t mean to — you hadn’t even really thought about it.

But here was the truth, staring at you from a subconscious sketch in the middle of your Civ Pro notebook. A confirmation that even half asleep, even bored to death, the deepest parts of yourself were thinking of Calum Hood.

* * *

John always insisted on walking you to your car when you were leaving the library.

“It just ain’t right letting a lady walk to her car alone after dark,” he would say earnestly, his South Carolina drawl creeping in when he was feeling chivalrous. “It’s really not a problem. It’s not like you park a mile away, it’s right outside. No trouble at all.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t need an escort, John. I’m parked right outside,” you argued softly, attempting to gather your books quietly so as to not disturb your fellow library patrons.

But John wouldn’t take no for an answer and you soon found yourself walking down the block, John chattering in your ear about some practice exam book he had found and how he really thought the two of you should start a stricter study schedule without you really listening at all.

“Mmhmm, that sounds great, John,” you murmured. You were still thinking about that sketch in your notes. Thinking about how you hadn’t seen Calum in over a week. How the last time you had, it had been after midnight on a Friday — well, Saturday? — and the two of you had been tired, and maybe a little intoxicated, and oh, so very honest.

Calum had a way of being honest without having to say anything. Not many people could do that, tell the absolute truth without any words, but Calum could. 

His eyes could, and the set of his shoulders, and the tightness in his jaw. The way his hand would settle firmly in the small of your back, tighter when someone came around and then no touch at all. The flicker in his eyes between you and someone else at a bar.

Then there were the other things. Him getting you another drink without asking. Answering questions that hadn’t left your lips. Understanding when you needed to be alone and when you needed someone to be there, just to be there, without speaking. 

And there the two of you had been, drunk and happy on Ashton’s couch at 1:30 on a Saturday morning. Friends, most of them even drunker than you but none of them happier, milled sloppily about without noticing you sinking further and further into the cushion. Further and further into Calum.

You felt that good buzz, eyes glassy but your mind surprisingly clear. You had hit that point of tipsy that made less controlled but more honest. Calum lounged against the back of the couch, one arm on the armrest and the other strewn along the back of the couch. His legs were spread lazily as he smirked at the drunk idiots yelling obscenities in Ashton’s living room as the man himself refilled drinks.

Spilling back into the couch, you found yourself laying all the way down with your head on Calum’s lap, looking up at his jaw in a daze. Your breath catching in your throat in that split second before he really noticed, his own coordination delayed. Calum looked down at you slowly, calmly, his hand coming down from the armrest to stroke your hair softly.

_This is what it’s like to be completely alone with someone, no matter how many people are around._

Friends don’t have thoughts like that. Friends don’t look at each other like this. Friends don’t speak this way to each other without words.

A bottle smashed in another room. Voices yelled about party fouls and how someone named Isaiah needed to learn how to hold his liquor. It wasn’t happening in the same house as you. It wasn’t even happening in the same universe.

You could see in his eyes that Calum was much drunker than you. A face that was normally so calm and composed was lax now. He was letting much more through the cracks than he normally did, when he was sober and he was smarter kept his face carefully blank when he looked at you.

“You’re glowing,” he breathed softly, his gin-soaked breath warm on your forehead. It smelled sweet — pineapple juice. “I can’t even look directly at you.”

Calum didn’t say things like this. Not to you. Not out loud. He smiled weakly but it didn’t touch his eyes. His eyes stayed perfectly honest.

“Don’t lie to me, Calum. I could never forgive you,” you joked, smiling back at him. If you were doing this, if you were going to let your drunkenness carry you away into whatever was happening between you, you would have to start with a joke. It was who you were.

“I would never lie to you,” Calum chuckled. He was stroking your forehead with his thumb now, and his other arm was laying over you almost protectively as it rubbed your shoulder. “I could never stand the fearful wrath of The Governor’s Daughter.”

And so there it was, the Very Big Deal that everyone at the party knew and no one talked about. That most of the people here were famous but not too famous, and not the kind of famous you are when your father is in office and running for the most important office a person could run for.

It was the thing you knew he thought about, a lot. When he was keeping his secrets and doing whatever it was he did to make money and dealing with the dark figures that would show up at his house in the middle of the night sometimes. You knew he was thinking about how you were The Governor’s Daughter and how close you were to chaos most of the time. How the slightest leak of his ever secretive life into yours could send your world into pandemonium.

But the comment didn’t even phase you. It couldn’t — not when he was looking at you like this. Calum so warm and so soft and so _Calum_. It was a rare sight, this side of him. You were going to soak it up for every second that you had it. That you had him looking at you like this.

_She would be kind if you just told her how you felt about her._

There was a shift inside him, a door closing — that wall coming back down. You wanted to reach out and keep it at bay.

And then his arm was back on the arm rest. His warmth was retreating. You were trying not to let it feel like a slap to the face.

You sat up slowly, remembering where you were. Letting the rest of the world flood back in. Sitting closer to him than you should have been and letting it be enough for a minute. 

You let yourself reach out and touch him for a second. You shouldn’t have, but you did. Letting the courage coursing through your veins be honest, just for a second. Honest with yourself to just do and feel exactly what you wanted right now. 

All you did was smooth his hair back, just for a second. Just for a second. What could it hurt? It’s not like there was actually anything between you two to lose. 

But then he was grabbing your wrist, softly. His eyes on yours, and you felt like you had made a mistake. Calum was grabbing your wrist so he could put it back down by your side and stand up and leave. Because this was all in your head and you were just drunk and that’s all there was to it.

Except he kept holding for your wrist, softly. And then he was bringing it to his mouth, his lips pressing a warm kiss firmly to the pulse point at the base of your palm. You knew he could feel it against his mouth when your heart beat sped up, only getting faster the longer he held his mouth there.

His eyes didn’t leave yours. You didn’t know where to look but you couldn’t look away. Then Calum put your arm down softly, stood up, and walked way.

* * *

Cold air. 1:30am. Cigarette.

_She would be kind if you just told her how you felt about her. But that’s the problem, isn’t it?_

Calum knew she would let him down easy if she wanted to. She would be kind enough. But that wasn’t the problem. No; Calum was terrified that if he told her that he loved her, she would be kind enough to lie.

* * *

This was the memory that haunted you more than any other. Of the earnest _something_ in his eyes — longing? sadness? all of the above? — that pierced you in some special way and hadn’t let go since.

And it was now, walking to your car with John, that the memory came rushing back. Along with so many others. It was after dark like this, being accompanied by a man that wasn’t Calum but you so desperately wished _was_ Calum (even though you weren’t allowed to wish something like that) that you remembered those times.

Times like when he slept on your couch and you made breakfast for the two of you. A friendly enough gesture, something you would have done for Ashton or Luke if it had been them who had needed a place to crash in the valley. But it didn’t feel as friendly when he had groggily slipped into the kitchen while you were stirring the eggs and placed a hand on the small of your back. It didn’t feel as friendly when he rested his chin where your shoulder met your neck and took in the smells of the morning with his back against yours.

It felt right, but it didn’t feel friendly.

And it didn’t feel friendly now as you fixated on these moments when you were walking alone with someone who was so _obviously_ interested in you, someone who was cute in that “well-dressed male who has learned how to take a shower” kind of a way. Someone who was in law school (like you) with ambitions (like you) and who could pass The Parent Test with flying colors.

So it really felt like both a mirage and a kick in the gut to see a shadowy figure leaning against your car at 9pm on a Thursday who sure looked a lot like someone you hadn’t seen in six weeks (but who was counting, really?). And by the look on his face, Calum felt kicked in the gut to see you walking to your car with another man.

When you met his eyes you tried desperately to send him some telepathic message that this wasn’t what it looked like, that John was just a friend, before you remembered that you didn’t have to do that. That Calum was just a friend, and you didn’t owe him an explanation. 

John seized up next to you, obviously surprised and a little scared to see a man leaning against your car. He obviously didn’t recognize the figure as Calum, and it was clear that he never had really formulated a plan for what he would do if he had ever encountered an actual danger on one of these nightly walks to your car.

You placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, John, I know him. You can go on home — I’m good from here.”

John didn’t look convinced, glancing between you and Calum. He ran a hand through his hand before stuffing both hands in his pockets nervously. “Are you sure? I don’t mind walking you the rest of the way.”

You smiled warmly, hoping it would convince him to leave before he actually interacted with Calum. Somehow you felt no one would leave that exchange entirely happy. “I’m completely sure. Have a good night, John.”

John looked hesitant but walked away anyway. You could feel his eyes boring into your shoulders as he glanced back every five seconds. Still, he didn’t come back.

And you didn’t move from your spot. Suddenly the air was still. Even though the night was chilly and you were _not_ dressed appropriately and you wanted nothing more than to turn on the engine and blast the heat, you couldn’t move from exactly where you were standing.

Not when he was looking at you like that. Like you were the only face he had wanted to see since the day he was born. His posture was nonchalant, bored even as he leaned against the window with his arms crossed. But his eyes were boring into yours, and there was that damn honesty again. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” you said, finally. How many minutes had passed.

Calum uncrossed his arms, running one hand idly over the top of your car while the other stuffed into his pocket. He still looked relaxed. “Had some things to do.”

“Where?”

“Different places. Here and there.” His index finger was drawing figure eights on your car.

“That’s not an answer, Calum,” you smiled weakly. “What brought you back?”

Calum’s eyes never left yours. “I always come back.” 

Finally you started walking to your car, taking confident strides until you were face-to-face, one foot apart. “When did you get to town?”

Calum lifted one hand as though to touch you, then dropped it back to his side. “About an hour ago. I’ve been standing here for a while. How much studying does one girl really need to do?”

You laughed, and felt your chest loosen as you did. Something inside you was melting — something you hadn’t realized was frozen. The thaw loosened the tension in your shoulders and the set of your jaw. “Not all of us were born quiet geniuses, Cal. Some of us have to actually read a book to gain the knowledge stored up in here,” you joked and raised one hand to tap your index finger to his temple.

He caught your hand on its way back down, gripping the fingertips lightly before letting it go. He looked back up at you as though it hadn’t happened. _But it had_. 

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Calum said abruptly. The look on your face must have reflected your surprise, because then he said, “I totally understand if you can’t. I just thought maybe…” he trailed off for a second, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. You could feel the door in his eyes closing again, and you leapt desperately to keep it open.

“I could eat,” you said quickly. “I know a great 24 hour diner around the corner, we can just walk. Let me just throw my books in the car.”

He smiled. It was worth any amount of sleep-deprivation you would feel tomorrow to see that smile. “I don’t know that there’s actually any such thing as a ‘great’ 24 hour diner.”

“Oh, you’ve never been to Big Bertha’s,” you said, throwing your stuff in the backseat and locking the door. “If they don’t serve it, you don’t want it. And they always remember my name.”

His eyes widened comically. “It’s not actually called that.” 

You started strolling in the direction of the diner without stopping and Calum did a little half jog to keep up. “I would never lie to you about a name as astonishingly perfect as Big Bertha’s. Just wait — the name actually fits this place, like, disturbingly well.”

Now Cal had caught up with you, and was walking right next to you one the sidewalk. He was close enough that your shoulders touched every few strides, and when the wind shifted you could smell his aftershave. He was laughing, his eyes bright before almost closing while he smiled widely. “I believe you, G, I just don’t know if this place is going to live up to the hype.”

There was that nickname Honestly, Calum called you “G” so much that sometimes you thought it was actually your name. It seemed like he had always called you G, which he had shortened from GD, which was short for The Governor’s Daughter, which would have made you a little uncomfortable if it had been anyone other than Calum and Ashton that called you that. You knew they meant well. It was something most people would be proud of, you guessed, but that felt silly when it wasn’t something you had actually earned.

“Big Bertha would never let you down, Cal.”

Calum looked happy, walking with you down an ordinary street in an ordinary college town to an ordinary diner. You couldn’t help but stare at him when he wasn’t looking, his skin glowing under the glow of the street lights as you passed under them, the golden tones a luminescent contrast to the green of the hedges behind him.

He threw an arm around your shoulders as you turned the corner, the sign for Big Bertha’s calling to you from down the block. “I believe you.”

* * *

Calum wondered idly how you tell someone you love them as they stuff a pound of chocolate chip waffles into their face.

Moreover, he wondered how you tell someone you love them _because_ they were stuffing a pound of chocolate chip waffles into their face at 10:30 on a Thursday in a restaurant called Big Bertha’s. He sipped his coffee silently.

They had been here for over an hour before she even remembered to order. The two of them had just been sitting around talking about everything and nothing until finally the waitress came back and insisted that they order or get out. They chose the former.

Calum knew her well enough to know he should buckle in. She wouldn’t be coming up for air anytime soon; not until there wasn’t a trace of syrup left to vacuum eagerly into your mouth.

“Big Bertha is going to have you arrested if you don’t slow down,” Calum said, setting his coffee cup down but cupping his hands around it for the warmth.

She just smirked up at him, her face otherwise unreadable before starting your assault on the next waffle.

Calum questioned whether he should tell her where he had been for the last six weeks. Whether he should let her know that he had committed no fewer than 4 crimes since he saw her last, and since one of them was across state lines it could truly come back to epically bite him in the ass. 

He questioned whether he should tell her that all of his business only took about 2 weeks to complete, and for the following month he had been camping in northern California trying desperately to forget about her, just to see what it would feel like.

It hadn’t worked.

He wouldn’t be here right now if it had, would he? He wouldn’t have traveled 250 miles in a night just because the idea of waiting even one more night to see her felt so completely, excruciatingly unbearable that one of those pesky crimes he committed was driving over 100 miles per hour on the freeway just to reach her.

_She would be kind if you just told her._

“G?” Calum said softly, and the look on her face told him he had successfully snapped her out of your waffle-induced reverie. “I need to tell you something.”

She glanced up at him expectantly, and he felt himself losing his nerve just looking at her. The last hour alone, just listening to her tell him everything he had missed since he had been gone, everything she had seen or noticed or that had made her think of him, had been exactly the thing he had driven 250 miles to have back. The precious moments he couldn’t find with anyone else, no matter how hard he had tried.

And now, here, he found himself so terrified of losing it again that he couldn’t get the words out.

But she was still looking at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he had just announced. He cleared his throat and tried to snap his brain back into reality enough to find something to say. “I’m listening.”

Calum pushed his mug away and began twisting one of his rings around his thumb absentmindedly. “Well, you see…” There was that terror again. Bubbling slowly to the surface, holding him back. Scared of drowning in it but too scared to pull out of it.

But she was putting her fork down now and looking at him intently, her head cocking to the side slightly as a ghost of a smile settled on her lips. Studying him. Fixated on his rings and then his eyes and then his mouth.

Waiting was good.

But, see, he had already said he was going to say something so now he had to grasp for something to say. It wasn’t really a situation he found himself in a lot. He decided to go with the truth (just not, you know, _that_ truth). The truth was always a good place to start, right?

“I’ve been in Vegas for a few weeks.” The start of a truthful story. He would leave out the camping trip, for now.

She shot up one eyebrow. Calum never shared with her what he did on his increasingly frequent business trips. He had never even told her what the business _was_ , and he didn’t really know how to begin doing such a thing when she was The Governor’s Daughter and he was in love with her and that meant he could never tell her the whole truth.

He could never tell her that he was a career criminal, and in the last three months alone had made over $10 million on three different jobs on two continents. 

Describing Vegas as vaguely as possible was definitely the way to go. The truth, but only partly. The truth, but nothing damning. Nothing that would make her leave the table. That would make her stop looking at him like this.

“A went with a couple of buddies. Mostly play, a little work. It turned into a honeymoon when Bobby got married by an Elvis. Then I lost a little money and lot of dignity at Caesar’s Palace and then I came home.” So he had done it. Calum felt quite proud of himself, actually, that he had told her everything without telling her anything.

She held up one hand, her grin widening into a full-blown, heart stopping smile. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You got to go to an actual Vegas Elvis wedding? What was it like? Do you have pictures? Who did he get married to? Was he sober? Do you have pictures? Also — before I forget — _do you have_ _pictures?_ ”

Calum laughed from his belly at her questions. Distraction worked. Of course he couldn’t show her any photos because the marriage had been between two criminals with 10 criminals as witnesses only two nights after the twelve of them had pulled off a $5 million job at a small casino on the border. Linking the twelve of them to each other only 48 hours later via photograph didn’t seem like the smartest move. 

“No one was exactly in the best…state of mind to take any pictures that night. I think even Elvis was drunk.”

“He always did have a penchant for the liquid courage.”

“Hey — the man looked surprisingly good considering he’s been dead for 40 years.”

She started in on her pancakes again. “I guess I would drink too if I had been found on the toilet.”

Calum laughed, then braved stealing a piece of waffle. Her fork narrowly missed his fingers as she stabbed at him to get away from her food.

He stuffed the piece in his mouth, his cheeks puffing with food as he smiled widely in victory.

“I see you lost your manners along with your dignity in Vegas, Hood.”

“So sorry for offending, your royal highness.” Calum mimed taking a bow from inside the booth.

He suddenly felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He checked the ID, sending up a prayer that it wasn’t anything that would take him away. _I just got back, give me a night of peace Bobby_.

It was Bobby. When Bobby called, he answered. That was the rule. It was what had kept him alive and in business this long. He picked up the phone when he saw that name, no matter the time or the place.

“Do you need to take that? Do you need to leave?” She asked, fork frozen midair as she glanced to his phone. He knew he looked distraught but he couldn’t hide from the conundrum before him. All he had thought about for six seeks was this girl. Even when he was trying to forget her, she was always there. He had driven 250 miles for this.

Calum rejected the call. “No. I’m right where I need to be.”

* * *

Suddenly it was after midnight and Calum was in the passenger seat of your car. You were driving the two of you back to your tiny one-bedroom apartment as you had done a million times before. 

But this time, Calum was buzzing with energy. You knew it wasn’t the coffee — he drank it like water so it barely affected him anymore. Ever since he declined whatever call he got in the diner, he was absolutely vibrating with an anxious, happy energy.

You didn’t mind. So often, Calum was dark and moody in a way that made it completely impossible to read him. He usually had a heavy cloud hanging above him, teasing secrets he could never tell you.

Right now, though, Calum was turning up the radio, belting the lyrics with the windows rolled down. He had one hand out the window, surfing the air with his palm and letting his hair get tussled in the breeze.

It was a new song by The Maine, but Calum already new every word. He had always been like that.

_You are the violence in my veins._

_You are the war inside my brain._

_You are my glitter and my gloom._

_I am so numb without you_.

He was looking at you now, smiling. Singing to you, with you, at you, because of you. He reached out his hand and tucked a stray hair behind your ear and you looked away, focusing on the road

_You are my last, you are my first._

_You kill me for the better_.

He was leaning towards you now, his aftershave enveloping you. You felt almost high, watching the road beneath you disappear as you sped towards home.

_You are the rising tide._

_You’re every fucking thing inside me now_.

Now you were in your garage, shutting off the car. Calum grabbed your bag from the backseat and carried it toward the elevator. All he had brought was the clothes on his back (including that infuriatingly sexy leather jacket). He was still singing the lyrics softly as you stuck the key in the lock of your door.

The energy between you was magnetic. This didn’t feel as friendly as when you let Ashton or one of your girl friends crash on your couch. His energy was infecting you now, and it took longer to open the lock than it would have if your fingers hadn’t been shaking slightly.

_I am so numb without you_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calum is crashing on his friend's house. until he ends up crashing in her bed. 
> 
> (very very very nsfw pls mind the tags)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw. fluff + angst + smut.

Calum made it clear to you that a shower was a priority to him. You could hear him in the bathroom, singing a song you didn’t know under the soft sound of water running.

You straightened up while he was in there. You hadn’t been expecting a visitor, and the kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off inside of it. Only being home between the hours of 10pm and 7am every day had a way of neglecting household chores.

More importantly you were tucking a sheet around the cushions of the couch, pulling extra pillows and blankets out of the hallway closet to make it more cozy. You knew Calum would have slept on the floor if he had to without a single complaint, but you wanted him to feel comfortable.

You heard the water shut off from the other room, and inexplicably began running your fingers through your hair to tame it. _He’s already seen you all night. He’s seen you stuffing waffles in your face after being the library for 12 hours. Oh, and you don’t care what he thinks, because you are_ not _in love with Calum Hood._

The sound of footsteps behind you made you turn around, and your heart stopped beating for a second. Calum, still damp from the shower, with only a towel around his waist. His hair towel dried just enough to curl but not enough to keep little droplets of water from dripping off the strands and onto the planes of his chest. Following the line of his abdomen down farther, and farther, and farther, until it disappeared into….

Calum cleared his throat. Your eyes snapped back up to his only to see him smirking at your obvious staring. You felt your cheeks get unbearably hot. _Holy fuck that’s embarrassing._

“Um, do you…” Your voice trailed off, unsure what to say but needing to move the attention somewhere other than yourself and your obvious ogling of your very good _friend_ Calum. “Do you want some water or something?”

Calum was kind to you, and let you shift the focus. “Some water would be great, thanks.” He was still smiling, though. In a way that said he totally was _not_ going to forget that you had been blatantly staring at his abs for well over 10 seconds. An eternity.

“Okay, I’ll just, um, do that, I guess.” You were really batting a thousand when it came to this whole words thing. Really, right a novel while you’re at it. I’m sure it would be amazing.

You walked into the kitchen, which was less of its own room and more of an extension of the living room but with more cabinets. You could hear the woman from _Fixer Upper_ touting the enviable qualities of an open floor plan in the back of your mind, but right now you wanted less visibility from your living room and more of an ability to hide in a small room for the rest of time.

Grabbing a cup and turning on the sink, you tried to focus on the sound of the rushing water as you cleared your thoughts. You were an analytical person, you could figure out what the fuck was happening to you.

_Let’s take stock of what’s happened tonight._ 1\. Calum, whom you hadn’t seen in six weeks, had shown up at your school and leaned against your car for likely half an hour just waiting for you to come out.2. Calum, whom you hadn’t seen in six weeks, had taken you to a diner and watched you eat waffles for three hours as if no time had passed at all since you saw him last.3. Calum, who never rejected a phone call on his Very Tiny Phone, had rejected a call on his Very Tiny Phone.4. Calum, your friend with whom you were decidedly _not_ in love, was standing in your living room looking like a fucking Greek god wearing nothing but a towel. And everything was totally fine.

Did you mention that you weren’t in love with Calum? Because you definitely were not. No siree, no signs of love here. Absolutely no thinking about him every minute you were apart and only feeling like your best, most sane self when he was around. No signs of his being the first face you saw in the morning and the last before you went to sleep. He definitely wasn’t the person you wanted to tell as soon as you learned a piece of news, whether good or bad.

And you definitely didn’t think about him when you were alone, at night, with just your own two hands and a vivid imagination.

“I think that’s enough water for me, thanks.” Calum’s voice snapped you out of your analytical reverie. You looked down and saw that the cup was just overflowing into eternity since you had never actually turned off the faucet.

“Oh, I guess I was just…” You poured a little out of the top and turned around to hand it to him, but were brought to a halt when you realized just how _very close_ he was standing to you. “A little distracted,” you breathed.

He took a half a step forward until your noses were practically touching, and you could feel his minty cool breath against your lips. He had a toothbrush he kept in your bathroom drawer for the times he stayed over. You know, on the couch. Where friends sleep.

But now he was standing a lot closer to you than any friends stood, and you could feel the front of your shirt getting damp from where his chest was barely grazing the fabric. _Well, fuck._

Calum grabbed the cup out of your hand and placed it on the countertop behind you, his arm grazing yours and his body now as close as it could physically be without joining you inside your clothing.

His hand was pushing that hair behind your ear again, but it didn’t leave your neck this time. He just stood there, his hand warm and firm against the back of your neck as he looked in your eyes intently.

You didn’t feel scared, or anxious. You didn’t think about your friendship or how you were definitely-not-in-love-with-Calum-Hood. You just thought about the smell of his shampoo and the warmth of his skin and the strength that radiated from his tattoo-laden forearms.

And then Calum was kissing you. Maybe you were kissing Calum. Either way, you were kissing each other. He didn’t start softly either, but he wasn’t too eager. Just firm, and sure, and warm — as you probably knew Calum would be.

He was gripping the back of your neck, pulling your head back slightly to tip your lips up toward him. The kiss deepened, the warmth of his mouth enveloping yours as his tongue slipped in softly.

You didn’t know what to do with your hands. You ran your fingertips over his collarbone lightly, and felt a slight shiver run through him as goosebumps grew under your touch. You settled on threading them around his shoulders to clasp together behind his neck.

Calum pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against yours without letting go of your neck. You could feel his breath, now heavier, against your lips. “I’m sorry, I just had to do that.”

You shook your head slightly against yours, running a hand through his hair and bringing the other to rest against his heartbeat. It was fast. You felt a little thrill knowing it was you that had done that to your ever stoic, composed Calum.

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” you breathed, smiling. “Never apologize for that.”

He ran his thumb over your cheek softly. His eyes were staring at your lips intently, as though he had never really looked at them before and had just noticed them for the first time. He let his thumb trail down to trace the outline of them, and it was your turn to shiver.

“Cold, G?” He smirked.

You smiled at him, your eyes steady and sure. “Not at all, Hood.”

You pressed your lips against his, taking charge. You couldn’t help but press your body against his, feeling the hard muscle of his chest against the softness of your own. The rough fabric of the towel scratching your abdomen where the hem of your shirt didn’t quite meet your pants with your arms around his neck like this.

Every part of you wanted to be closer to him. Even being definitely-not-in-love with him couldn’t stop the almost animalistic need you felt to be closer to him. Every synapse in your brain was firing simultaneously _Calum, Calum, Calum_ as you breathed him in until there was none of you left.

You felt your chest becoming unbelievably hot as a warmth pooled low in your belly. What was it your friend in middle school had said about the feeling when a crush turns into something more? _‘It feels like your stomach melts into lava and then falls out of your ass.’_ She had always had a way with words.

But she wasn’t wrong. Your insides were definitely melting as Calum pressed his mouth against yours and then against your jaw bone, littering every part of your skin with kisses before turning his attention to your neck.

He had you pressed against the sink cabinet and your lower back was getting damp with the excess water on the edge. His hands trailed down your back toward your ass, and stopped when he felt the damp spot.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get you so wet,” he smirked against your mouth. 

You glanced down at the front of your shirt where the fabric had absorbed what was left of his shower. “I don’t think I believe you,” you smirked back. You surprised him by peeling your shirt off quickly, and when you looked back at him he was staring at the valley between your breasts, trailing over the lace of your bra before meeting your eyes again.

The look in his eyes was hungry, passionate. “Now who’s staring, Hood?”

“It’s only fair,” he breathed before kissing you again and pulling you away from the sink. Backing you through the living room and picking you up when you almost stumbled over your coffee table. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and could feel the effect of your actions standing hard under the towel at his waist. He never broke your kiss.

Soon you were in your bedroom, and Calum was laying you back against your comforter. His mouth trailed from yours down your jaw to your neck. He peppered kisses slowly, hot open mouthed kisses over the swell of your breasts to your abdomen. Stopping when he reached the fly of your jeans.

He looked up at you from his position between your legs. You felt like you were in a daze, like this couldn’t be happening. But at the same time, every part of yourself knew that this was so completely right you couldn’t believe it hadn’t happened sooner.

Calum’s eyes were unbelievably honest again. His look told you just how badly he wanted this and just how badly he didn’t want to fuck anything up. You felt both safe and painfully turned on while he just sat there, hovering above you, not looking away but not doing anything either.

“Are you sure about this, G? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Calum looked terrified that you would actually take him up on his offer to stop, but he would respect your wishes if you wanted to quit before you did something neither of you was prepared to take back.

You grasped your fingers through his hair and pulled him up to your mouth again, kissing him in response to his worries. Willing him to understand just how much you truly wanted this, more than even you had realized before this very moment.

“Calum Hood, I don’t know that I’ve ever actually wanted anyone more,” you said. It was more honest than you had intended to be, and certainly more of an ego boost than you ever wanted to give the already confident Calum, but you weren’t sorry you said it. Truth was good, especially in a moment like this.

“G,” Calum said your nickname slowly. He was suspended above you on his elbows, rubbing his thumb against your jawline and staring into your eyes attentively while you tried to fixate on his mouth and not the feeling of his body against yours or his growing erection against your stomach. Your mind was becoming frantic with want and need but he clearly had something to say, and you never wanted Calum to not say something when he really wanted to.

“Yes, Hood?” you breathed, threading your fingers into the hair at the base of his scalp where it met the back of his neck and staring it his lips intently.

He swallowed slowly, then took a deep breath. _She would be kind if you just told her._ The plunge.

“I love you.”

There it was, hanging it the increasingly small space between his lips and yours, between his heart and yours. Between where you were five minutes ago and where you were now, beneath a damp and warm Calum on top of your bed with no intention of leaving any time soon. Three little words that you had been convincing yourself for months, perhaps a year, were definitely not true and never would be.

But it was true, wasn’t it? A part of you had known for some time now that Calum was in love with you, and that you were in love with him. And that part was at war with the other part of you that knew that Calum did things in secret because those things were not good, perhaps even illegal, and The Governor’s Daughter couldn’t confound herself with those terrible and awful things at a time like this.

Calum was staring at you, waiting. He was clearly getting nervous that you weren’t responding because you could feel the muscle at the back of his neck getting tighter under your touch and his breathing more irregular.

The part of your brain responsible for being The Governor’s Daughter didn’t seem to be too convincing, because it was only a moment later that you were saying _fuck it_ to all the reasons you had named for keeping Calum at bay this long.

“I love you too, Calum. _”_

And holy _fuck_ were you glad you had said that. If not for yourself and the unbelievable weight you felt lifting out of you and floating away, you were glad because of the light that jumped into Calum’s eyes as he smiled until his eyes disappeared and kissed you. He kissed you long and deep and then lightly.

He peppered little kisses all over your face until you were giggling uncontrollably. Then they became deeper, hotter as he latched onto your neck and licked lightly at your jawline until you were moaning out his name and involuntarily rutting your hips against his.

Calum smirked into your neck before looking back at you. “Eager are we, princess?”

You smiled at him unabashedly. You could feel his own eagerness against your hip and knew you weren’t alone in this. “I’ve been waiting some time now for you to fuck me, Calum Hood. And I would really appreciate if you would get on with it.”

Calum laughed out loud against your mouth, kissing you softly before getting to work. “Your wish is my command, your royal highness.”

He was trailing kisses down your chest again, this time stopping where your breasts met your bra. Focusing his attention on the swell of flesh heaping out of the cups, nipping softly when he felt goosebumps growing under his mouth. You lifted slightly so he could unhook your bra and toss it somewhere behind him.

You didn’t feel at all exposed, even half naked like this. How could you, when he was looking at you like that? Like yours was the only body he wanted to see for the rest of his life? Like he had been waiting in the desert for years to find you, and he was almost scared you were a mirage that would slip through his fingers before he got that first, fateful taste.

Your thoughts slipped to madness when his mouth closed around one nipple, his fingers pinching the other. His mouth was hard at first, teeth nipping at the bud while his hand was soft and sensual on the other. He alternated pressures like this until you were moaning loudly enough he couldn’t help himself but moan around your nipple too.

You had never been so warm, or so turned on. You were desperate to get your jeans off but Calum was focused intently on your breasts. Erratically your thoughts flitted through the very many things you wanted to do to Calum, and the very many things you wanted Calum to do to you. 

“Calum, please,” you breathed. His eyes met yours but his mouth never released you. “I need you to — _fuck_.” He had bitten on your nipple and pulled and the pain mixed with pleasure in an unbelievably intoxicating way. 

He smirked at your loss of that train of though, but acquiesced your unspoken request anyway. Cal’s nimble fingers worked on loosening the button to your jeans, and you lifted your hips to let him slide them off. Calum looked almost drunk as you complied with every movement of his hands. Prepared to do anything and everything that he asked of you.

Calum’s face paused when he saw the wet spot on your lace panties, smiling up at you as he ran two fingers flatly against you. “You’re so wet for me, princess,” he teased as you whined under his ministrations.

“I love you, Calum, but if you don’t do something soon I’m going to break a lamp over your head,” you muttered.

Calum’s eyebrows raised at the threat, then took a long lick up the lace of your panties, pressing his tongue flat against the already wet spot and holding it there for a moment. Teasing.

You moaned against the back of your palm. Your body was so very hot, and you were almost painfully turned on.

“Say it again,” he said, hooking his fingers into the tops of your panties but refusing to pull them down until you spoke.

You glared down at him, the tease. Deep breath. “I love you, Calum.”

His smile widened and he pulled your panties down quickly and staring at your exposed sex, drinking you in.

Calum used his thumbs to spread you and licked a deep stripe from bottom to top, before closing his mouth around your clit and sucking on it softly. You bucked your hips, finally getting his touch where you needed it and unable to control your movements.

“Fuck, that feels good, Calum,” you moaned, gripping your hands into his hair and holding him there in case he tried to tease you again. “Give me a finger, please, Cal.”

“Just lay back and relax, G. I know what I’m doing.” He looked at you like a teacher chastising a student, his thumb rolling lazy circles against your clit as he waited for you to accept that you weren’t in control at the moment.

You huffed and laid your head back against the pillow, blowing a hair out of your face as you went. He chuckled softly at your defiance, and then again when you moaned his name loudly at the feel of his tongue against you once more.

Calum sucked your clit into his mouth again, trapping it lightly between his teeth so he could tap the tip of his tongue against it. You felt yourself losing your mind, your grip on reality becoming increasingly tenuous with every movement of his mouth.

“Fuck, Cal.” You almost screamed as he slid two fingers into you easily given your heightened state of arousal. He hooked them upward and found your g-spot easily, as though he had placed it there himself. 

He began tapping it in a come hither motion, never taking his mouth off of you as you began writhing almost uncontrollably beneath him. He had to hook one arm under and around your thigh to keep you still on the bed.

“G, if you don’t hold still I’m afraid I’m going to have to stop,” Calum said. His voice said teasing but the look in his eyes did not.

To be honest, you would actually rather die than have Calum stop exactly what he was doing at that moment and you were prepared to say absolutely anything to make him start again.

“I’m sorry, Cal. I can’t help it, it just feels so fucking good.” You began ghosting your hands over your chest, pulling weakly at your nipples trying to calm your racing thoughts.

At the sight of you touching yourself, Calum starting tapping his fingers again. He began pumping his full arm in and out of you now, annihilating you from the inside out. Your synapses were firing until your brain was on fire and you couldn’t see straight.

He scissored his fingers in and out, making sure his knuckles touched every part of you on their rapid trips in and out, in and out. He planted kisses on the inside of your thighs, cooing sweet nothings against you while his fingers were actually killing you.

“You look so beautiful like this, princess. So unbelievably beautiful like this.” His mouth was back on your clit and he began tapping at it rapidly until your vision went white and you were crying out his name. “Yeah, that’s it. Come for me, princess.”

He didn’t stop pumping his arm until he had gotten a second orgasm from you. Smaller, but no less potent.

Cal kissed his way back up your torso, this time a little damp from sweat, before meeting your mouth again. You could taste yourself on his lips and it was only turning you on more. Your orgasm hadn’t cooled your mind at all, and your thoughts were racing with what you wanted to do to him.

Everything about this night had been incomparable to anyone else you had ever been with. The way he looked at you like he was loving you from the inside out, not like you were a quick fuck or someone he liked enough to sleep with but not enough to keep around the next day. The way just kissing him had you more aroused than any man had been able to do while actually inside you.

Now you were the one laying him back on your bed, straddling him and rubbing your arousal against the trail of hair leading beneath the towel. Calum moaned against your mouth at the feeling, grasping your hips and rolling them against him before you snaked your way down his body.

Undoing the towel, you didn’t know what to expect, but nothing could have prepared you for the absolutely perfect cock in front of you now. “ _Holy fuck_ ,” you breathed. Calum smiled at your response. It was golden, like the rest of him, but the tip was red with how turned on he was and you remembered that the teasing affected him just as much as it had affected you.

Hungry as you were, you wanted to affect him just a little more. You kissed just the tip, running the pearl of precome over your lips like you were putting on lipstick. A moan came out of the base of his throat at the feeling of your warm hand against his shaft. Your mouth so close to his cock without giving him exactly what he wanted.

“This is a very pretty cock, Calum,” you said almost matter-of-factly, giving it another kiss on the head and then trailing kisses down his shaft and pressing one deeply at the seam between his balls. You gave the shaft a little squeeze but didn’t do anything else to it.

“It’s yours, G,” he breathed and you kissed his cock again, his time targeting the ridge.

Now Calum was the one writhing beneath you, desperate for your touch and some kind of relief. When you let go of his cock it slapped up against his stomach, unbelievably hard. You kissed a trail back up to his mouth, and Calum grew more frustrated the farther you got from where he wanted you. 

“Now who’s being a tease, G?” he groaned, rubbing a hand through your hair as you lowered your lips to his mouth. You rubbed your wetness against the length of him, pushing him harder into his stomach as you got closer to another orgasm.

“There are just so many things I want to do to you, Cal. I can’t choose,” you panted as your hips moved faster against his length. Never taking him in, only humping against him as you chased your own release. 

Cal groaned against your mouth and then grabbed your hips to guide him faster against you. “Then I think you should do all of them, G. We’ve got the time. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

You moaned at his words, throwing your head back and letting the ends of your hair tickle your back as your rode him with abandon. Basking in the thought of having Calum to yourself. Having Calum in your bed, for a whole night, with no interruptions. He wouldn’t be leaving to go sleep on the couch or sleep with someone else. He wouldn’t be hugging you platonically and then leaving for weeks on some trip he couldn’t actually tell you about.

He would be right here, fucking your brains out until the sun rose. And perhaps after that, if you were lucky.

“Fuck, Calum, it just feels so good,” you moaned, lowering yourself back down against him. “Say it again,” you breathed. “Say it again and I’ll suck your cock.”

Calum looked into your eyes, no jokes, no smirks. He held your face there while your hips rocked against him and the air in the room stilled around you except for the sound of your skin against his.

“I love you, G.”

You kissed him deeply as you came apart on top of him, breathing in that scent that was unmistakably Calum.

You lowered yourself down his body quickly, not bothering with any gravitas as you settled yourself between his legs. Leaning between his thighs, your ass perched high behind you, you found yourself studying his perfect cock again.

Finally, you licked a firm strip from base to tip before teasing the ridge of his head firmly. You heard him exhale when your mouth was finally on him, before tensing up again at your movements.

You took in just the head, suctioning your cheeks to hollow them against him before sucking him down as far as you could. Using your right hand to rub the wetness all the way down his length, you used your hand and mouth to take in all of him. Your mouth bobbed against him as your hand twisted, and then vice versa until he was groaning your name so loud the neighbors could probably hear.

“Fuck, baby that feels fucking amazing.”

Calum had never called you baby before, but you could already tell that you liked it. You felt need pooling between your thighs again (how many orgasms could would girl need? Apparently at least four) and began rubbing your other hand absentmindedly at your clit for some relief.

Calum looked down at you and groaned at the sight of your touching yourself while you sucked his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as you looked at him, hair astray and cheeks so hollow he could see the outline of his shaft against them every time you bobbed up and down.

“Turn around,” he panted. “I want to lick you while you taste me.”

You moaned loudly at the idea, and his eyes rolled back again at the vibration against his cock. You scrambled into position, pressing your breasts against his abdomen while he locked his arms around your thighs and you took him into your mouth again.

It wasn’t long until you couldn’t think straight. You tried to keep your strokes steady but Calum was, frankly, so fucking _good_ at eating you out that you couldn’t focus. Determined, you slammed your hands down to the bed on either side of his legs and took in as much of him as you could before your gag reflex stopped you.

Frustrated, you did it again and again until you could feel the coarse hairs at his base against your chin and held him there against the pulse of your throat. Soon his tongue stopped moving, and he pushed your hips up enough that he could look down at you like this, his cock stuffed down your throat to the hilt while you rubbed your breasts against his stomach.

It was almost too much, but Calum wasn’t a quitter. He didn’t care much for losing, either, and soon he was pulling you down and eating you out like you were his last meal on earth. His tongue was all over you, pulling at your lips and then your clit and then sinking into your sex while his thumb teased the rim of your smaller hole.

Soon you were screaming around his cock as you came, just as Calum thought he couldn’t take anymore. Calum was so aroused he was aggressive as he threw you to the side of the bed and stood up quickly. The muscles in his back were flexing as he walked around to stand in front of you, his cock red and hard as a rock, standing at attention before you.

“Something wrong, baby?” you smirked, ghosting your hands over your breasts and then between your legs. The electrified nerves of your clit were somehow on fire and numb after the workings of his mouth.

If you didn’t know better, you would think Calum was angry. But the redness of his cock and the sweat glistening between his pecks assured you that he was simply so turned on that he couldn’t stand it.

“Quite the opposite, love.” He pulled your hips roughly so your ass was at the edge of the bed, then threw one leg over the other so your thigh was parallel to the edge and your sex was clearly visible from where he was standing. “I feel fucking amazing.” 

He licked his palm from wrist to fingertips then brought it down in a firm slap against your slit, and you cried out in ecstasy, your clit vibrating from the impact. “Fuck, Calum, _yes_.”

“I love you so much, baby,” he said, leaning down to give your sex a soothing lick after the slap. “But right now I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

The laugh that came out of you was maniacal. When he thrust his cock in to the hilt, your brain hit a euphoria like you had never felt before. “Yes, Calum. Fuck me just like that.” You were babbling as your thoughts became inescapably incoherent. 

Calum couldn’t take his eyes off of the place where your glistening wetness painted your thighs, gripping your hip tightly as he set his pace inside of you.

He slapped your thigh where it met your ass, and you clenched hard around him. “Fuck, G.” He slapped again, just to feel that clench again and grinning when he saw how it made you even wetter. 

Soon he couldn’t hold himself back, and began pounding into you with abandon. You grasped at the comforter around you, screaming so loudly you were surprised the cops weren’t knocking on your door looking for the woman being murdered.

He was absolutely annihilating your g-spot and you knew you couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come again, Calum.”

“Hold on for me, princess,” he groaned. He leaned himself over until his face was directly over yours but he never slowed down the movement of his hips. Your eyes were watering at the impact. “I want you to need it so bad you can’t fucking stand it.”

“Fuck, I’ll try. It just feels so fu — ahh!” He cut you off with a rapid change in position, throwing your leg back until you were spread eagle before him. He pulled your hips to the edge of the bed and then lifted them up so that when he drove back in, he drove straight into your clit.

“God, Calum. I can’t, it’s too good,” you were babbling again, and he lowered your hips and then himself until his chest was against yours and his mouth was directly above your lips.

The abrupt change of pace had your head spinning, especially as you felt his hips slow to a soft pump. His hips snapped so that his cock hit you so deep it felt like he was in your stomach. Your mouth dropped open into a wide _O_ and you couldn’t breathe to speak as you felt ever ridge and vein of his cock massaging your walls.

You were clenching so tightly he had to keep using more force just to get through. “God, you’re so tight, baby.”

He flipped you over and pulled you up on your knees, taking a minute just to breathe as he ran his fingers up your slit and then slipping them inside you. Pumping them slowly to come down a little. Feeling you clench just as tightly around his fingers as you had around his cock and almost coming just at the thought of how much you wanted him.

Cal pulled your legs together and then shifted up onto his knees behind you, rubbing his cock through the wetness between your thighs. Fucking himself slowly without entering you. Groaning deeply at the feeling, rubbing soothing circles on your lower back, willing you to unclench your muscles so he would come apart he second he entered you again.

But he couldn’t take the beg in your voice as you cried, “Calum, _please.”_ Yet it was exactly that beg that made him force you to say it again, and then again, and then again before plunging into you again.

It was all too much. No matter how deep he got, you wanted him deeper. No matter how close he was, you wanted him closer.

“Fuck, I have to come, Calum,” you screamed as he reached around to teas your clit. You were almost crying now.

“Not fucking yet,” he growled, but his other hand was soft as it massaged slowly down your spine, massaging the flesh and setting it on fire.

You had never had sex like this before. It wasn’t just that he was good at it — and he was _very, very_ good at it. It was how inextricably linked Calum had made his physical and emotional love for you. How he had woven together his feelings with every tough, however gentle or rough it was, until you felt so completely his that he could make you come just telling you he loved you.

“Please spank me again, Calum,” you begged. You cried out when he did, clenching against him and staring back to see your skin reddening into his palm print. You growled out a laugh, so turned on your eyes could barely focus on him.

He pulled your hair into a makeshift ponytail at the base of your neck and tugged until you were sitting up. Your back was flush against his head, and you began fucking yourself down against him, your thighs slapping his with every desperate thrust.

Calum rubbed your clit with abandon, angling his thrusts so that when you came down to meet him he met your g-spot with force. His other hand pulled on your nipple as he bit into your shoulder. “You’re so fucking beautiful, G.”

You threw your head back against his shoulder, your hair cascading over him to his back. Your mouth was agape, unable to form words as he obliterated your body and soul with his perfect cock.

Just when you thought you were going to explode with need, Calum said the sweetest words you could possibly hear. “Come for me, baby.”

He did not have to tell you twice. You writhed uncontrollably against him as you came, and he lowered you slowly onto your back so he could watch you. You could hear yourself repeating “ _Fuck, I love you I love you I love you I love you,_ ” but it sounded like it was coming from someone else. Like you were outside of your body witnessing a young woman being fucked beyond her wildest imagination.

He could almost see the trail of your orgasm as it started at your core and pushed out to your fingertips, your body reacting to even the feel of his hands tracing over you as your entire body came apart beneath you.

You didn’t know how long you went on like that, but it felt like several minutes. When you came to he was staring above you, unmoving as your brain started to piece back together at the sight of him. At the sight of Calum, sweaty and fucked, staring down at you after giving you the most mind-blowing orgasm of your entire life.

Your only thought was that Calum needed to come, and he needed to come _now_.

Shoving his shoulders back to the mattress, you snaked down him until you could take him into your mouth. He was rock hard and you almost choked immediately, but that didn’t keep you from bobbing up and down, up and down until you could take all of him in.

You held him to the back of your throat, unmoving, until you had counted to 15 in your head and he was crying out your name with a vice-like grip in your hair.

Popping him out and pumping him quickly in your hand, you gasped for air to speak. “I need you to come for me, Calum. I want it all, all over me.”

You had never been this dirty before. It surprised you, but it didn’t seem to surprise Calum. At least if it did, he didn’t show it. Didn’t make you feel bad or gross for saying these things or wanting them, just giving you everything you gave him in return. 

You clasped your hands together behind your back for effect, forcing him to watch as he took in all of you without use of your hands. As you gagged slightly but didn’t let it stop you from holding him down your throat until he was shooting warm streams inside you. 

When you thought he was done, you pulled up but kept rubbing him slowly. But then he was coming again, painting white streams over your collar and breasts before pulling your hand off of him and kissing the palm deeply.

You stared down at your chest and then up at him, laughing softly. You traced your finger through it and then stuck it in your mouth, sucking your finger slowly.

“Fuck, don’t get me hard again,” he said through heavy breaths. He laid his head back on the comforter in disbelief. “I came twice.”

“I noticed,” you teased, gesturing down at the remnants all over you.

He sat back up on his elbows to look at you. For a minute that was all he did, like he couldn’t believe this had really happened and that you weren’t freaking out and running away now that it was over. He saw your gesture and snapped back into reality.

“Right, sorry — I’ll get you a washcloth.” He scrambled out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom but ran into the dresser. “Except I don’t think my legs work.”

“You look like a baby deer,” you said and tried to stand up but ran into the dresser yourself too, laughing as he pulled you into him. He didn’t seem to care about the fact that you were covered in his orgasm, or that you had just swallowed another one as he kissed you deeply.

“Maybe a shower would work better,” you said finally after your lips were numb and your legs seemed steadier.

He didn’t say anything, instead letting his actions speak as he guided you to the bathroom and turned on the shower head.

“After you, your royal highness,” he said, bowing and gesturing toward the open shower door as you stepped in.

You turned around and pulled him in behind you, laughing as you both stumbled into the wall before he braced his hand behind your head to trap you in the corner.

“Be careful starting something you can’t finish, princess,” he murmured into your mouth.

You gazed into his eyes and ran your fingers through his dampening hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Hood. I’m right here,” you whispered, grabbing his hands and forcing him to touch you as though to make him realize you were real, and you were here.

His eyes looked sad for a moment, as though he wanted to tell you that you were making a mistake, that leaving was exactly what you should do and he knew he was being selfish to ask you to stay. 

But he didn’t say any of that. He just kissed you deeply and began running a washcloth over you to clean you up. He was singing that song again, the song you had heard in the car on the way to your apartment. It seemed like a million years ago.

You listened to the croon of your voice and let it calm you as the water washed over your skin and brought your heart rate back down. Calum was here, and he wasn’t leaving and he wasn’t lying. He was just here.

_I won’t leave no I won’t surrender._

_I’ll wait ’til the end of, the end of time_.

He was turning you around to wash your back, pressing a soft kiss between your shoulder blades before running the rag over the same spot.

_You are my glitter and my gloom._

_I am so numb without you_.

Soon the rag was down and you were just kissing beneath the stream. It wasn’t hurried or needy. It wasn’t leading to anything more. It was just a good old-fashioned make-out session with Calum Hood.

_I am so numb without you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....that's a wrap! won't be writing any more of this. thanks for the kudos, drop a comment if ya feel so inclined. <3


End file.
